The chassis of a typical information handling system is provided with a cage like structure mounted near the chassis' front bezel for holding devices such as floppy disk drives, optical disc drives, tape drives, and the like which may require frequent access by users of the system. In existing information handling systems, this device cage is comprised of a fixed metal frame mounted within the chassis. The frame may be divided into one or more bays each sized to retain a device having a particular industry standard size and shape, for example a 5.25 inch half height device, a 3.5 inch device, or the like. Devices installed in the device cage are retained within the bays via screws that extend through the sides of the frame into the bay to engage holes pre-positioned in the device. Alternately, the devices may slide into the bay via rails formed in the frame. The devices are then attached to the rails by screws so that they are secured within the cage.
Presently, installation and removal of devices in information handling systems is time consuming and requires the use of tools, such as a screwdriver or the like. For instance, in systems where devices are attached directly to the device cage frame with screws, an installer must hold each device so that mounting holes formed in the housing are aligned with holes formed in the frame while screws are inserted through the hole and tightened. Consequently, installation and removal of drives in such a system becomes awkward, especially when several drives are installed within the device cage. Systems employing rail installation methods are more convenient, since the drive does not have to be held in place during installation and removal, but may require removal of the chassis front bezel, as well as the use of tools to insert screws necessary to secure the device within the cage.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved device cage assembly for retaining a device such as a disk drive or the like within the chassis of an information handling system. Preferably, the device cage would allow easy access to devices contained within the cage for installation and removal, and would not require the use of tools, such as screwdrivers or the like, to install and remove devices.